Il était une fois
by Jedi Cathy
Summary: Une jolie princesse, un prince, une sorcière... Yaoi soft (one shot)


Auteur : Cathy (jedicathy@tiscali.fr)   
Genre : yaoi (relation MxM), conte de fée, délire total (promis, je prends tout de suite mes pilules ^^;;)   
Couple : Y x K (dans ce sens ^^), S x A, H x M et H x A ^^  
Rating : PG-13, c du yaoi très soft ^^

Note : voilà un des plus gros délires que j'ai écrit, alors ne m'en veuillez pas !! ^^;;; Mais je tiens tout de même à remercier Ankh' qui est une de mes inspiratrices pour cette histoire avec pas mal de contes de fées ^^;; C'est aussi assez OOC, mais bah j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! ^^;; (A noter que je l'ai écrite pour un concours sur le site corbeille de fruits, très bon site en français soit dit en passant http://corbeille.de.fruits.free.fr/)   
Bonne lecture !!

**Il était une fois**

_(Dans un coin sombre et perdu du royaume)_

_Lundi_  
"Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le maître absolu du Junnishi"  
"C'est vous, Akito-san, soyez en assuré."

_Mardi_  
"Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le maître absolu du Junnishi"  
"C'est vous, Akito-san, personne d'autre que vous seul."

_Mercredi_  
"Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le maître absolu du Junnishi"  
"C'est vous, Akito-san, il ne peut en être autrement."

_Jeudi_  
"Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le maître absolu du Junnishi"  
"C'est vous, Akito-san, personne ne peut vous remplacer."

_Vendredi_  
"Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est le maître absolu du Junnishi"  
"C'est vous, Akito-san, mais..."  
"MAIS ??!!"  
"Mais l'enfant qui vient de naître"  
"L'ENFANT ??!!"  
"Oui L'enfant causera votre perte"  
"JAMAIS ! Je le refuse ! Je vais leur montrer !"

***

_(Dans la capitale du royaume)_

"Nourrice ! Nourrice Kazuma !"

Soulevant sa longue robe, l'impératrice du royaume courait à travers les couloirs du château et aboutit à une petite chambre douillette où la nourrice tentait de calmer le petit enfant criard.

"Ah, Nourrice Kazuma-san, vous êtes là Et Kyon-chan est là aussi. Gouzi gouzi gouzi."

La jeune impératrice gratouilla le front de bébé qui recommença à brailler encore plus.

"Comme c'est mignon, il a déjà de la voix Il est fait pour venir à la tête du royaume." s'attendrit l'impératrice.  
"Il est le chat." sourit la nourrice.  
"Oh oui !!! Mon Guré-san et moi sommes si contents !"

A ces mots, l'empereur, dans son kimono de cérémonie, pénétra à son tour dans la pièce en souriant :

"Aya, vous êtes là, il est l'heure. Ses marraines sont arrivées."  
"Oui, oui, j'arrive mon Guré-san. Gouzi gouzi. Nourrice Kazuma, amenez-le dans la salle du baptème, s'il vous plaît."  
"Bien, majesté."

Le couple royal s'éloigna alors pour aller accueillir leurs invités.

Deux heures plus tard, tout ce petit monde se retrouvait réuni autour de l'autel où le grand prêtre Hatori devait baptiser le petit prince :

"Je te baptise, Kyo, maître des chats, toi qui viendra à la tête de tout le Junnishi comme nous l'espérons tous. Que les marraines s'approchent pour lui souhaiter leurs v"

Trois jeunes femmes s'approchèrent : l'une grande et blonde munie d'une barre de fer, la fée yankee Uo, l'une habillée tout de noir, la fée aux ondes Hana, et enfin, la dernière qui avait failli se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, la fée onigiri Tohru.

La première s'approcha et pointa sa barre de fer vers le bébé :  
"Que tous les yankees te donnent la force !"

La seconde vint ensuite :  
"Que les ondes te donnent la beauté !"

Puis

Un gros "POUF" retentit dans la pièce alors que, dans un halo de fumée, une sombre silhouette apparaissait et s'approcha vers l'enfant.

Un long frisson parcourut la salle :

"C'est la sorcière La sorcière Akito !" murmurait-on.  
"Je vois qu'on a, une nouvelle fois, oublié de m'inviter" fit froidement la sorcière en s'approchant de l'autel sous le regard horrifié de l'assemblée. "Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps pour pouvoir moi aussi souhaiter mes vux à ce cher enfant. Laissez-moi passer !"

Tous s'écartèrent devant l'ordre donné par le maître actuel du Junnishi qui regarda le bébé d'un air méprisant :  
"Des cheveux oranges, des yeux rouges toutes les caractéristiques du chat Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il mérite Que cet enfant soit maudit par le démon de la sauterelle géante pour toujours ! AH AH AH AH !"

Sur ce, la sorcière disparut aussitôt et l'impératrice Ayamé éclata en sanglot :  
"Mon pauvre Kyooooonnnnnn-chaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!"  
"Attendez !" L'onigiri s'approcha en se cognant contre l'autel. "Aïe je je n'ai pas encore fait mon v Je peux"

La fée vint près du bébé et pointa sur lui son shiyamoji [ndc : alors, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je sais pas comment on peut traduire ça, j'espère même que je ne me trompe pas dans l'ortho ^^;; Mais c'est la cuillère plate qu'ils utilisent pour prendre le riz et le mettre dans les bols] :  
"Je Kyo-chan sera maudit par le démon de la sauterelle, mais j'enferme ce démon dans ce bracelet (un bracelet de perles blanches et bleues apparut au poignet du bébé), et il disparaîtra lorsque Kyo-chan aimera et se mariera."

Un long soupir parcourut la salle alors que l'enfant c'était endormi. Tous se dispersèrent alors pour faire la fête, sauf l'empereur et l'impératrice qui parcourait déjà tous les registres de princes et de princesses disponibles sur le marché du mariage.

***

_(Dans un coin sombre et perdu du royaume bis)_

"C'est ce que nous verrons HA HA HA"

***

_(17 ans plus tard)_

_(Aaaa la claireuh fontaineuh)_

Kyo avait encore réussi à échapper au château, et surtout à la princesse Kagura qui était venue séjourner quelques jours. Il se dirigea alors vers sa cascade préférée, jeta un coup d'il autour de lui et se déshabilla [ndc : *baaaaaaave* ^o^] pour plonger délicieusement dans l'eau. Il nagea alors un long moment sans se rendre compte qu'une paire d'yeux violets le regardaient intensément.

Kyo sortit finalement et s'étala dans l'herbe, sous un chaud rayon de soleil qui commençait déjà à le séchait. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de calme et ne s'aperçut pas de la silhouette qui sortait des sous-bois pour s'approcher de lui. Le chat n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'une ombre mal venue lui cacha son petit rayon de soleil. Il commença alors à bougonner en ouvrant les yeux, pestant contre les nuages qui venaient le déranger.

Mais il vit bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de nuages.

Kyo cligna des yeux un moment : devant lui, se tenait un autre soleil, tout aussi lumineux que le vrai et bien plus souriant.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Kyo ne réagisse : il était nu ! Devant un inconnu ! Le chat rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de faire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : sauter dans l'eau pour dissimuler son corps. Ceci fit sourire d'avantage le jeune homme aux yeux violets qui s'accroupit au bord de l'eau.

"Pourquoi vous cacher, j'ai déjà tout vu"

Kyo s'enfonça encore plus dans l'eau en rougissant d'avantage.

"Voyons, sortez de là, vous allez attraper froid." continua le jeune homme. "Je ne vais pas vous manger"  
"Tournez vous alors !"   
"Comme vous voudrez" répondit le jeune homme avec un petit rire avant de tourner le dos à Kyo.

Le chat observa le jeune homme avec méfiance avant de se glisser jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il enfila avec rapidité. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait les plus beaux yeux que Kyo eut jamais vu, et étant donné ses habits, il devait s'agir d'un gentilhomme de bonne famille. Mais Kyo préférait garder une certaine méfiance vis à vis de cet inconnu

"Je ne pensais pas voir une si belle apparition lors de ma promenade." reprit le jeune homme toujours le dos tourné. "J'espère que vous n'êtes pas une ondine qui disparaît dès qu'on regarde ailleurs"

A ces mots, il se retourna vivement avec un large sourire alors que Kyo était toujours torse nu :

"Je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, je suis rassuré" murmura-t-il en s'approchant de Kyo qui se sentit cloué sur place. "Puis-je savoir si cette merveilleuse apparition à un nom ?"

Toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Kyo baissa les yeux :  
"Kyo" bredouilla-t-il.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux :  
"Kyo ? Comme le prince ?"

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Kyo acquiesça doucement de la tête, et le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit :  
"Je me disais bien Il n'y a qu'une fée ou une princesse pour être aussi jolie"

Kyo releva subitement la tête en écarquillant les yeux :  
"Mais je suis"  
"Shhh" fit le jeune homme en mettant plaçant un doigt devant la bouche de Kyo pour l'interrompre. "Je ne suis pas aveugle, mais vous pourriez être ma princesse, Kyo-chan"

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait le jeune inconnu avait doucement approché son visage de celui de Kyo qui semblait comme hypnotisé par les deux grands yeux violets qui le fixaient.

"Qui qui êtes-vous ?" balbutia Kyo qui se sentait tout chose.  
"Oh, excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs Je suis le Prince Yuki"

Kyo sursauta en entendant ce nom et s'écarta vivement du jeune homme avec défiance :  
"Yuki ?! Le rat ??!"  
"Bien sûr Pourquoi ? Est-ce un problème pour vous, ma chère princesse ?"

Kyo serra les poings :  
"Vous êtes notre ennemi ! La rat est un menteur et un tricheur qui s'est allié à la sorcière Akito !"

Yuki fronça les sourcils :  
"Je ne nie pas que ma famille a toujours été son allié, mais"  
"Ca suffit ! Je dois vous battre !"

Kyo s'élança sur le rat comme sa nourrice Kazuma le lui avait appris. Mais Yuki pâra aisement le coup et se défendit contre les autres attaques. Rapidement, il réussit même à prendre le dessus sur Kyo qui se retrouva tout à coup cloué au sol, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de la tête.

"Ecoutez-moi !" fit Yuki avec fermeté. "Je n'ai pas choisi d'être le rat, alors pourquoi me détestez-vous ? Je hais la sorcière Akito sûrement autant que vous, alors pourquoi me rejeter ?"

Tout en parlant, Yuki s'était penché vers Kyo pour lui souffler doucement dans l'oreille. Le chat frissonna. Il devait détester cet homme ! Il devait détester le rat ! Il le devait !! Alors pourquoi était-ce si agréable de le sentir contre lui ? 

"Le rat est un menteur" murmura faiblement Kyo. "Comment pourrais-je vous croire ?"  
"Comment puis-je vous convaincre ?" répondit le prince Yuki en blottissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Kyo. "Je ferai tout ce que vous désirez (il tendit sa main vers le bras de Kyo, vers son bracelet) Je peux même vous libérer de cette _chose_ si vous le voulez Je ferai tout"

Kyo détourna les yeux et écarta son bras de la caresse de Yuki :  
"Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi Je suis maudit"  
"Et je léverai la malédiction Je sais ce que la fée onigiri vous a souhaité, alors ne croyez-vous pas que je pourrais être celui qui lévera la malédiction"  
"Je"

Le chat ne sut quoi répondre. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il avait envie de croire ce magnifique prince, mais on lui avait tellement dit que le rat était un tricheur, un menteur Mais il était si bien dans ses bras

"Je ne sais pas J'ai envie de vous croire, mais"

Yuki l'interrompit en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres douces et chaudes du chat qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

"Mais?" reprit Yuki en se détachant avec un léger sourire.

Kyo redevint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et baissa les yeux :

"Puis-je vraiment vous croire ?"  
"Ai-je l'air de mentir ?" répondit le Prince Yuki en prenant un air des plus sérieux.

Kyo le regarda intensément dans les yeux :  
"Non" fit-il en laissant apparaître sur son visage un doux sourire.

Il leva la main vers le visage de Yuki pour le caresser du bout des doigts :  
"Vous semblez vraiment sérieux Je crois que je vais vous croire"

Yuki sourit et prit la main de Kyo dans la sienne. Il la porta alors à ses lèvres et l'effleura doucement :  
"Vous faites de moi le plus heureux des hommes, jolie princesse Comptez sur moi pour avoir de mes nouvelles bientôt"

***

_(La capitale du royaume)_

Deux jours étaient passés depuis cette rencontre et Kyo se languissait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle du Prince Yuki et cela le minait : avait-il été berné par le rat ? Le chat berné par le rat, une nouvelle fois ? Cette idée lui était tellement insupportable, mais elle revenait sans cesse à lui, et Kyo en avait perdu toute sa vitalité habituelle.

C'est alors que :  
"KYOOOOOONNNNNNNN-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!"

L'impératrice Ayamé déboula dans la chambre de Kyo en sautillant d'excitation.

"Kyon-chan ! Kyon-chan ! Kyon-chan ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ce qui est arrivé !!"  
"Hum"  
"Kyon-chan ! Viens voir !" 

L'impératrice tira à sa suite Kyo qui n'eut pas le courage de riposter. Arriva alors la nourrice Kazuma qui accourut une larme à l'il :  
"Kami-sama, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Cela arrive enfin"

Kyo haussa un sourcil perplexe : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre l'impératrice et sa nourrice dans cet état ? 

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône et Kyo écarquilla les yeux. Là, se trouvait une montagne d'objets tous plus précieux les uns que les autres : des bijoux, des habits de soie, de l'argenterie fine 

"Le messager dit que c'est pour toi, Kyon-chan !" s'exclama l'impératrice.

L'empereur Shiguré s'avança alors avec un sourire goguenard :

"Le messager va nous en dire plus mais tout cela ressemble fort à une demande en mariage"

Le-dit messager s'avança alors, déplia une longue missive et se mit à lire avant de conclure :  
"En conséquence, moi, le Prince Yuki, demande la main de la jolie princesse Kyo-chan."

Un lourd silence se fit sentir dans la salle avant que la nourrice n'explose :  
"Comment le rat peut-il se permettre une telle sottise ?!!"

Et les protestations grandirent entre toutes les personnes présentes, alternant les "c'est inadmissible" aux "qui croit-il avoir comme ça !".

"J'accepte."

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois et tous fixèrent Kyo d'un air ahuri.

"Kyon-chan, voyons, tu n'y penses pas !" reprit l'impératrice.  
"Mais oui, c'est absurde !" renchérit l'empereur.

Kyo baissa alors les yeux en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles et balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible. Mais visiblement tous comprirent et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, l'impératrice se jeta au cou du chat :  
"Oh ! Comme je suis émue ! Mon Kyon-chan est amoureux ! Mais dans ce cas, il faut vite essayer la robe qu'il t'a envoyé !"

L'impératrice entraîna alors Kyo à sa suite et le mariage fut rapidement organisé en grandes pompes.

***

_(Dans un coin toujours aussi sombre et perdu et dans la capitale)_

"Il se marie demain, Akito-san."  
"C'est ce que nous allons voir !"

Un "pouf" retentit et la sorcière Akito disparut pour apparaître

dans la chambre d'une jeune princesse, future mariée, endormie.

La sorcière ricanna silencieusement et lança un sort. Un autre "pouf" eut lieu et Kyo disparut de sous les draps. Une autre incantation et un nouveau Kyo réapparut à la place de la sorcière.

"C'est moi qui marierai avec le Prince Yuki ! AH AH AH !!"

***

_(Au pays des merveilles)_

Kyo se réveilla en sursaut : il avait l'impression qu'une chose horrible était arrivée. Ce qui se confirma dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux : il n'était plus dans sa chambre ! Il se trouvait dans... dans... Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait en fait !! Et il devait se marier dans quelques heures ! Yuki allait croire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, Yuki allait croire qu'il ne voulait plus de ce mariage ! 

Soudain une chose jaune et bondissante passa à vive allure devant le chat :   
"Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard, très en retard !!"

Kyo écarquilla les yeux : c'était un lapin... et un lapin qui parlait !! Passé la surprise, Kyo se dit aussitôt qu'il pouvait peut-être lui demander son chemin, et peut-être qu'il pourrait arriver à temps pour le mariage... Il se mit alors à courir derrière le lapin :   
"Excusez-moi, Mr le Lapin ! Excusez-moi !"

Mais le lapin continua à bondir :   
"Vous ne voyez donc pas que je suis très en retard !"   
"Mais j'ai besoin d'aide ! Je me suis perdu !"

Mais Kyo eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le lapin disparut dans un énorme tronc d'arbre. Le chat ne perdit pourtant pas de temps pour le suivre en s'accroupissant :   
"Mr la Lapin ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide ! Je dois me marier et... aaaaahhhhhhh !!!"  


Tout à coup, Kyo se sentit tomber dans un gouffre dont il ne voyait même pas le fin. La chute dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Kyo était persuadée que c'était la fin... Il ne reverrait jamais le Prince Yuki...

Et finalement, la chute prit fin...

"C'est quoi k'ça ?"

Kyo sentit qu'on le poussait du pied et ouvrit les yeux. Etait-il mort ? Etait-ce ça le paradis ? Ou bien était-il en enfer ?

"Black ! Arrête de lui faire mal ! Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici, c'est peut-être important... Oh il se réveille... Un bonbon ?"

Kyo se redressa d'un bond :   
"Où suis-je ?"   
"Dans la forêt ! Moi c'est Momiji le lapin, et là (le lapin montra deux petits êtres aux cheveux blancs), c'est White Haru SD et Black Haru SD. Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?"   
"Je me suis perdu !" s'écria Kyo content d'être toujours vivant.

Il raconta alors toute son histoire. Il y eut un bref moment de silence avant que l'un des Haru SD ne réponde :   
"C'est un coup de la sorcière ça !"   
"Vous... vous êtes sûr ?" s'inquiéta Kyo.   
"C'est tout à fait son genre ! Akito refuse que les membres du Junnishi se marient. Seuls l'empereur Shiguré et l'impératrice Ayamé y ont échappé car Akito était encore trop jeune pour intervenir. Mais tous les autres..."   
"Vous aussi...?"

Le lapin acquiesça :   
"J'étais le lapin du Junnishi et Haru la vache... Regardez ce qu'il a fait de nous : je suis condamné à rester sous cette forme pour toujours et Haru a été dédoublé et SDisé [ouais, bah je savais pas comment dire alors... ^^;;]."   
"Ouais, cette maudite sorcière le paiera ! Je lui ferai *** et puis *** et enfin *** !!" s'écria l'un des Haru avec des gestes très expressifs alors que l'autre Haru acquiesçait, les yeux dans le vague.   
"Momiji, peut-être pouvons-nous aider le Prince Kyo..." suggéra ce dernier.   
"Tout à fait ! Ce sera un excellent moyen de se venger !" s'enthousiasma le lapin en bondissant.   
"Ouais ! et je vais pouvoir lui faire *** et *** et puis *** !!"   
"Vous allez m'aider ?" reprit Kyo avec un regard plein d'espoir.   
"Bien sûr ! Suis-nous !"

Le Lapin commença alors à bondir, pattes dans les mains des Haru SD. Le chat ne perdit pas de temps pour les suivre. Finalement, il se retrouvèrent face à un immense mur plein de portes. Sûr de lui, le lapin se dirigea vers une des portes :   
"Celle-ci va directement nous mener au château !"   
Et effectivement, dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une des chambres du château. Kyo, suivi par les trois autres, se précipita alors vers la salle de cérémonie.

Tout à coup, il pila net : le mariage avait déjà commencé, et, face à l'autel et au prêtre Hatori, se trouvaient Yuki et un autre Kyo ! Habillé avec SA robe de mariée !! [alors là si y a un dessinateur qui veut bien faire un Kyo en robe de mariée ou de princesse *__* ]

Le chat s'immobilisa, n'arrivant pas en croire ses yeux. Mais une phrase finit par percuter son esprit :   
"Je vous déclare mari et..."   
"ARRETEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo avait hurlé de toutes ses forces et toute l'assemblée se retourna. Yuki ne semblait en croire ses yeux, et regardait alternativement les deux Kyo. Mais personne n'eut le temps de réagir que le lapin s'écriait déjà :   
"C'est la sorcière ! Je le sens !"   
Un des Haru, sûrement Black, se jeta alors sur le faux Kyo avec un cri de guerrier. En même temps, Kyo accourut vers Yuki :   
"C'est moi ! JE SUIS Kyo ! Yuki, je vous en supplie, croyez-moi !"   
Yuki ne sut quoi répondre, mais il eut bien vite sa réponse : la sorcière, attaquée par un lapin et deux SD, avait repris sa forme normale pour utiliser toute son énergie pour se défendre.

Yuki se précipita alors vers Kyo pour le serrer dans ses bras :   
"Mon dieu, quelle bêtise étais-je en train de faire ?"   
Kyo fut rassuré de se sentir dans les bras de son fiancé. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée : la sorcière Akito avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses assaillants et se dirigeait d'un air menaçant vers les deux futurs époux :   
"Jamais je n'autoriserai ce mariage !"   
Et d'un geste vif, Akito ôta le bracelet du poignet de Kyo qui se transforma aussitôt.   
"Pourriez-vous épouser ça de toute façon ??" s'écria Akito d'un air fou en éclatant de rire.

Kyo ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il s'était transformé et Yuki, son prince, pouvait le voir sous cette forme maudite ! Il allait le détester maintenant ! Sa forme maudite était tellement répugnante, Yuki était obligé de le détester !

Le chat voulut s'enfuir aussitôt, mais il sentit que quelqu'un l'en empêchait. Il se retourna et vit que Yuki s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces :   
"Je ne vous laisserai pas partir Kyo-chan ! Vous êtes ma princesse ! Hatori-san, mariez-nous ! Je vous en supplie !"

Kyo n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles : Yuki voulait de lui malgré tout !   
Mais, au même moment Akito revint à la charge. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva face aux trois bonnes fées de Kyo. L'onigiri fronça alors les sourcils :   
"Vous avez été méchant avec tout le monde sorcière Akito ! Je vais vous punir !"

Elle lança alors un sort qui SDisa aussitôt Akito. Akito SD s'agita alors dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait : il avait en plus perdu ses pouvoirs. Kyo était alors redevenu normal tout comme Momiji et Haru.   
Ce dernier prit alors Momiji dans ses bras :   
"Mon lapin ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment ! Allons rattraper le temps perdu !"

Il courut alors vers une des chambres inoccupée du château, laissant la cérémonie se poursuivre sans eux.

Le Prince Yuki attira alors Kyo vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux :   
"Ma chère princesse, nous pouvons enfin nous marier."

Le prêtre Hatori put donc enfin unir les deux tourtereaux alors que la sorcière Akito SD s'agitait toujours dans tous les sens.   
"Qu'en fait-on ?" demanda alors Kyo qui espérait ne plus avoir affaire à cette sorcière.   
"N'aie pas peur, ma chère princesse, je te protégerai." fit Yuki en passant un bras autour de la taille de son épouse.   
"Ne vous en faites pas" fit alors le prêtre Hatori en s'avançant. "Je m'occupe de lui."

Il attrapa alors Akito SD et l'emmena dans son temple alors que l'ancienne sorcière s'exclamait en se serrant au prêtre :   
"Hatoriiiii, je savais que toi tu m'étais fidèle, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !!"

Mais juste avant de sortir de la pièce, Akito SD ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue au couple nouvellement marié.

Kyo et Yuki se regardèrent alors avec un air surpris avant que Yuki n'arbore un petit sourire malicieux :   
"Nous voilà enfin mariés, ma chère princesse" 

Soudainement, il prit alors Kyo dans ses bras :   
"Que diriez-vous d'une petite lune de miel maintenant ?"

Kyo eut un énorme sourire et se serra un peu plus à son prince.   
Et ainsi tout le monde vécut dans le bonheur et la paix durant de nombreuses années.

**~ (Happy) End ~**


End file.
